Sacrifice
by Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's
Summary: Lets see. Rape, anger, hatred, abuse. Love, freindship, hope, loyalty. The scouts have been hurt and sent to a new dimension by an evil jacka that we all love to hate.
1. Chapter 1

Damia and Wren walk in, confused looks on their faces.

Wren - "Why was this story gone?"

Damia - "I dunno, It just disappeared one day. Kinda weird,"

Wren - "Yeah, definitely strange," 

Damia - "Maybe it was because I forgot to put up the disclaimers?"

Wren - "You idiot, you forgot the disclaimers?"

Damia - "Oh, and you remembered?"

Wren - "Point taken,"

Damia - "In that case, I'll put the first five chapters together, and have someone do the disclaimer," Damia snaps her fingers and Goku appears.

Goku - "Hello Author Lady, Author Ladies Muse,"

Damia - "Hello Goku, I need you to say the disclaimer,"

Goku," AAAAHHHHH,"

Damia - "If you don't, will be limited to one meal a day,"

Goku - "That's so mean,"

Damia - "I know,"

Goku - " Damia does not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, But she does own Mitch and Derek. If you steal those characters without asking, you will be buried alive in pixi stix,"

Damia - "Very good Goku," She snaps fingers and he disappears.

Wren - "On with the story," 

  


  


  


  


  


Chapter 1

A Noise In The Night

  


  


Hotaru awoke with a start, and looked around her. The Princess and the inners were still asleep, so what was it that had woken her up?

Hotaru was sleeping over at Rei's along with Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto. Michi-mama and Ruka-papa wanted some 'Alone time', and Setsu-mama had to finish her Fall outfits for the show and was at the office, going over details. So why had she woken up? Rini had gone home 2 weeks ago, two days before Hotaru had turned 14. The others were 17, except, of course, for Michiru and Haruka, who were 20, and Setsuna, who was as old as time, but only looked to be in her early twenties. 

Hotaru looked at the others, still asleep, and decided to go check it out. She got up and walked out to where she thought the noise had come from. 

She heard a noise behind her and started to turn, but just as she moved, She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, and fell into Oblivion. 

  


Chapter 2

  


Unspeakable Evil

  


When Hotaru woke up next, what met her eyes scared her to the depths of her very being, and considering that she was the Messiah of Death, that was pretty bad. 

Jadeite was back and Momaru was standing next to him. The 4 inners were gagged and tied spread eagle on the floor, there clothes half torn from there bodies, and they were bleeding badly. She was tied to a chair. She heard a quiet crying and saw Usagi tied up with a gag in her mouth, sitting on Rei's bed. Ami was the only one on the floor who hadn't been touched after she was gagged and tied. Hotaru noticed vaguely that they were Ami's favorites. Silky blue pants, covered in little white snow flakes, and a White tank top with a blue snowflake. 

Jadeite walked over to the smallest senshi while Momaru put on a shirt. "What's the matter?" he asked mockingly, "Scared?" Ami started to tremble as he lay his hands on her hips. "I see that you are," he commented noticing the trembles. She forced herself to stop. He slid his hands underneath her shirt and slowly started moving them up. he covered her breasts with his hands, underneath the shirt. 

Hotaru was in a state of shock, what was going on? Ruka-papa said that if anybody touched Hotaru in any of the 'special' places, then she was to ask him to stop, and if he wouldn't, then she was to hit him, and then call Michi-mama, Setsu-mama, or her, Ruka-papa. So what Jadeite was doing was bad. 

Jadeite pulled his hands back out, and ripped it, from the collar down. Ami was wearing a sheer blue bra beneath it. "You really shouldn't hide such magnificent breasts," he told her, holding a hand up. Momaru put a knife in it. Jadeite sliced down the valley between her breasts and sliced open both bra and skin. "Much better,".

Hotaru looked at her princess again. Usa closed her eyes, and Momaru slapped her. Hotaru could already see multiple bruises forming on her face. "now be a good girl, we told you that you had to watch it all," Mamoru told her. 

Meanwhile, Jadeite had stripped off his pants and started to rip Ami's, Every now and then, he would scratch her with the knife. He pinched and slapped, and punched. Hotaru squeezed her eyes shut, but she could still hear everything. The screams behind Ami's gag, The laughter of the two men, the groans coming from unconscious Senshi, and the tears of her princess. It seemed like an eternity before she heard them stop, but then she felt a hand touch her chin, and she whimpered reactively. She opened her eyes, Jadeite stood above her. She stared at him in terror. He traced the outline of her chin, and then knelt and gently untied her hands, then, he moved to her feet. She looked over at Ami while he did this. She looked horrible. 

"Hotaru wasn't part of what we agreed upon," Mamoru said, coming forward.

"So,"

"So I think that I should have her," 

"You have the moon brat, and you already had the Martian Bitch and The Jupitarian Slut."

"Yes, but the Princess of Saturn is so young, so supple,"

"She's mine,"

"I am your prince,"

"Not anymore, I now hail to higher powers and am above you,"

"Fine, but she is mine after you have finished,"

"Fine," Jadeite agreed. Hotaru scrunched herself into a ball. "now now, it was bound to happen someday," She looked at him with loathing. She felt his hands touch her waist. She was wearing a black, long sleeved cropped top with the symbol of saturn, and a pair of black drawstring yoga pants. He pinched her stomach, and she closed her eyes and bit her tongue, She refused to make a sound. He ripped the front of her shirt, 'now or never,' she thought to herself. She started kicking and punching. He dropped her in surprise, but she was expecting it. She rolled over as she hit the floor, and kicked up. her foot connected with his groin, where Haruka had showed her. He bent over in pain, and Momaru stood. She scrambled to her bag and pulled out her pen. "Saturn Cosmic Power make up," she shouted quickly. The transformation was done quickly, she twirled her glaive and stood in a fighting position. "Come and get me now," She said with a sneer.

Jadeite walked over to Minako and placed a foot on her neck, as Mamoru held a knife to Usagi's throat. "Detransform now, and we wont kill them," He told her. She held her glaive tightly. Usagi had been trying to work the gag out of her mouth, and she finally succeeded, 

"Run, get out of here," she screamed to the younger girl. Momaru held the knife point closer to her throat and a single drop of blood started to slide down. 

"Your princesses wish, or your princesses life?" Jadeite asked her in a bored sort of tone. She was torn, Her sworn duty was to protect her princess and follow her orders. Right now they were clashing.

  


  


Chapter Three

Her Choice 

Hotaru Detransformed. She stood in front of them in her torn shirt and pants, back strait, head held proudly. Usagi screamed out a no, but Momaru slapped her and put the gag back on. Jadeite walked over to her, "Good choice," Jadeite told her,shoving her onto the ground, "Now you will scream in pain," he lowered his head to her chest and bit down as hard as he could on her nipple. he did the same to the other, then he slapped her. she swallowed her cries of pain. She felt him stand up. 

He walked over to the phone and ripped it from the wall, the he pulled the chord out of the phone and walked back over. Hotaru heard a swish and felt a sting land across her stomach. It came again and again and again. As she continued to hold silent, he got angrier. after the first fifteen or so lashes, she had curled in and her back had been hit instead. Her shirt now hung in shreds. She heard the chord fall to the floor, and the she was forced onto her back. The pain was so great, the she couldn't have made a noise if she had tried. She felt something hard between her legs and then an even worse pain, and she blacked out.

  


  


  


Chapter 4

The New Chaos 

  


"Well, now that we're done with these 6, can we put them in the City square?" Mamoru asked, licking his lips. He had never before realized what a charge it was to hurt an innocent, and that was what they had all been. 

"No, Mamo-baka, if we did that, then the other three bitches would find them, and we don't want that," Jadeite told him with a Vegeta like sneer (only not as sexy,).

"Oh yeah, so where do we leave them?"

"How should I know? We'll ask Chaos," he pulled out a device that looked something like a watch. He pressed a button. "Master Chaos, we have dealt with the girls as you bid, Saturn was here as well, so we added her to the group,"

"Good," came a raspy voice from the other side of the communicator, "you did well, but I don't want them found just yet," a portal opened behind them, "Shove them through there."

  


  


  


Chapter 5

The Barbecue

  


"wow, those are some good smelling burgers, daddy," Bra told Vegeta with a kiss on the cheek.

"If you value that pretty hair of yours, I wouldn't suggest doing that again," He answered his fifteen year old daughter. Bulma had decided that she wanted to have a Barbecue and had invited Chichi and her family, 18 and her family, Piccallo, Oolong, Yamcha and Yamcha's American sons, Derek and Mitch. 

Yamcha had just found out about his boys four years before. His ex girlfriend and he had been pretty dumb nineteen years ago. She had gotten pregnant, but didn't tell him about it. two years later, she had come back to Japan on a business trip and ran into Yamcha again. She conveniently forgot to mention the first to him, and then had had another. Four years ago, she died in a hover accident, and had died. Her Lawyer had contacted him and told him that he was there only living relative. He had taken the boys to Japan and had been raising them ever since. Thankfully, Derek, at 18, was the same age as Goten, and Chibi Trunks was only a year older. That left Mitch being about the same age as Bra and Marron. 

Mirai Trunks had come back to live with them, when he found out that a new group of aliens had wiped out human kind while he was helping his father destroy Cell. He had gone back immediately, but had timed it differently so that He was a year younger than Gohan was. At 26 though, he was as good looking as everyone had known he would be. He had cut his pale lavender hair, so that it was only about a half inch on top, and shorter everywhere else. he tended to spike the top(*drool* ^_^). Gohan's hair was still the same as it had been in high school. 

Goten had the same haircut as Mirai, but otherwise looked like his dad, Chibi Trunks had his hair cut to his chin. The other member of there Trio was as tall as his father, but looked like Yamcha had when he first met Goku. Derek's hair was black, cut shaggy, but only about two inches long. His younger brother though, looked completely different. Mitch's hair was a deep greenish black and cut like his brothers. his eyes were a dark green that looked black in the shadows. His face was angular (like Momaru's) and handsome, he was considered the best looking person in orange star. He was the same height as Goku, but extremely wiry. He had muscle, and lots of it at that, but he didn't look any stronger than his father, though he was a lot stronger. Goku had trained he and his brother and they were a part of the Z team.

"Lay off the appetizers Goku, unless you don't mind eating only once a day for the next three weeks." Chichi yelled to her husband. He put the bowl of chips back on the table and went over to where the group of boys were. "Wanna spar, kids?" He asked them all with a typical Goku grin on his head. Gohan looked at Mirai and shook his head.

"Twenty seven and he still calls me a kid," 

"He's your dad, mine still calls me boy," Mirai answered. They all agreed to Goku's suggestion for want of nothing better to do. They rose into the air, and started. Piccallo had been talking to Krillin, Yamcha and 18. 18 was only paying partial attention though. She was watching Oolong trying to talk to Marron and Bra. Bulma and Chichi were closer to the animal and the girls though. They reached over and hit him on the top of the head with a stick every time he said something they didn't like. Vegeta kept glancing up at the sparing and grumbling under his breath. two minutes later all of the Z fighters stopped what they were doing and look in the same direction. 

"What is it?" Marron asked her mom. 

"A large Ki, coming from somewhere near Chichi's place." She answered her daughter. 

"There were a bunch of smaller Ki's with it," Piccallo added.

"I hope it's not another enemy," Chichi cried fearfully.

"If it is," started Vegeta, who had come over to stand protectively over his mate, "Then he had better be stronger than the last," Bulma smacked the back of his head.

"'he better be strong'," mimicked Bulma, "Would you shut up and go see what it is already?"

"Shut up woman, that is no way to talk to the prince of all saiyans,"

"Well I'm the mother of a prince AND a princess, so that gives me the right to talk to you any god damn well way that I want to, Now go out there and see what the hell it is," She yelled. 

"Was, the strongest is now gone," He told her. She turned red.

"All right, fine then, I'll go." He took off, everyone except the two fifteen year olds, Yamcha, Oolong, Chichi, and Bulma.

  


  



	2. Chapter 2

Damia and Wren walk in again.

Damia - "Chapters six, seven, and eight,"

Wren - "Thanks to my talents of course,"

Damia - "Whatever you say,"

Wren - "Just who is the muse here?"

Damia - "You are, but you're also the egomaniacal wench as well,"

Wren - "did you just call me wench?"

Damia - "Yup," She snaps fingers and wren is gone, being replaced by Mirai Trunks. "Hello Trunks,"

Trunks - "Hello Damia, I suppose you want me to say the disclaimer?"

Damia - "Oh would you? It would be a big help,"

Trunks - "Damia does not own SM or DBZ, she owns Mitch and Derek and Victoria, and a few others as well,"

Damia - "Thanks Trunks," She stares at him.

Trunks - "don't I get sent home now?"

Damia - "Can I have a back rub?"

Trunks - "I guess so,"

Damia - "You readers can get on with the story now,"

  


  


  


Chapter 6

The Find

  


When the Z fighters got there, they stopped, and every face, even the impassive Piccallo and Vegeta, had a look of shock. Laying in a neat even row, were six women, no GIRLS, who had been severely beaten and raped. The smallest one looked the worst. Shoulder length black hair was the only distinguishing feature they could see of her. all but she, were on there backs, spread eagle, as if there arms were stuck that way. She however, was in a fetal position. facing towards them. on all of there stomachs were symbols.

"There should be some more coming," Vegeta said, disgust in his tone.

"Why do you say that?" Krillin asked Curiously.

"the markings," he told them.

"What do they mean?" Mirai asked.

"That one is Mercury," Piccolo said pointing to the one with short blue hair, "That's Jupiter," a girl with brown hair, that looked to once be a ponytail, "Venus," Hip length golden blonde hair and a torn red bow, "That one is Mars," Long Black hair with purple lights, "and Moon," Silvery blonde hair down past her feet.

"What about that one?" Goku asked, pointing at the smallest with a grim look on his face. Krillin walked over to her and pushed her onto her back. She groaned with pain. 

"Saturn," Vegeta said, surprised.

"Why are you surprised?" Krillin asked him. 

"Saturn is the planet of Death, Rebirth, and Healing. Odd that she would be chosen. The girl curled back into the fetal position. Krillin leaned over and put her on her back again. "You need to stay on your back, and not touch your stomach, he told her, even though he knew that she couldn't hear him. They saw her lips tremble. He put a fatherly hand on her forehead, her eyes popped open, not really seeing him, and she screamed in pain. twisting back onto her side. This time when she did it, they got a good look at he back. 

  


  


  


Chapter 7

Hotaru's unconscious words

Hotaru thought she heard masculine voices speaking somewhere near her. Her back hurt, so she moved. She felt something and her back hurt again. How was she supposed to make it stop? She felt something touch her head, the pain was to much, she'd give him what he wanted. She screamed out in pain, anger, and defiance. She said the words aloud. "Be happy you bastards" she started weakly, "That was the first and the last scream you will ever hear from me." She fell back to where everything was black, and empty of pain and bad memories.

  


  


Chapter 8

Cured

  


Everyone had heard her say what she did. Goku and Vegeta tried to control there anger, but they still had blond hair and green eyes. even if only at level 1. There kids were having just as much trouble.

"That was the first time she screamed?" Krillin whispered in amazement, "Wow,"

"Whoever did this, will die a pain filled death and wish he had never been born when I find him." 18 said in an even tone clenching and unclenching her fists. "but first, they need medical treatment," So saying, she picked up the smallest and headed toward CC. (if you don't know what CC is, then I have no sympathy for you. that is all )

Piccallo took off his cloak and put it over Venus, then followed 18. The rest followed suit, leaving Krillin, Chibi, Goten, Derek, and Mitch to follow empty handed.

They all landed in the Capsule Corps balcony where they had been having the barbecue. Those that had stayed behind looked horrified. Bulma and Chichi quickly covered the girls' eyes when they saw the girls.

"What happened?" was all Oolong could get out. 

"If we knew, then we would be killing those that did it." Piccallo told him. 18 looked at Goten.

"Go get Senzu beans," he gave her a Goku look.

"huh?" 

"Senzu beans, Now, . . . your life depends on it," she gave him one look and he took off, fast. 

"Couldn't you be a little nicer?" Krillin asked his wife.

"I don't play well with others," She answered. Bulma motioned for them to follow her. She went upstairs and led them to six different bedrooms, all done in white. Goten came in looking quite pleased with himself and handed Goku the bag of beans. He pulled out six and walked into one room at a time. The first was Moon, then Saturn, then Mercury, then Venus, then Mars, then Jupiter. After they were healed, they were washed. After they were clean and underneath covers, they all went downstairs to finish the Barbecue. 

  



	3. Chapter 3

Damia - I would just like to say that I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ. OK? It's been awhile since I've updated because wren wanted a vacation. Here you go, I'll get the next chapters out ASAP

  


  


  


  


  


  


Chapter 9

New Power

  


Hotaru woke up and looked around her. 'I must really be losing it.' she thought to herself, 'every time I wake up, I'm somewhere different.' She stretched a little. She felt perfect. 'I must be dreaming,' she thought. She looked down at herself. She was naked. She noticed a scar on her stomach. "The symbol of Saturn, how quaint," she said aloud. She sat up, clutching the sheet to herself. She knew that she wasn't really dreaming when she felt a breeze and she got goose bumps on her arm. She looked at the sheet in her hand. "This should work," she wrapped herself Toga style, "Now to find the others," She walked out into a hall, and heard a muffled sound from behind the door. She opened it. There was Ami, crying in her sleep, asking 'them' not to hurt the others. Tears were streaming down the warrior of wisdom's face. 

Hotaru laid a hand on her friends forehead. there was a small scar on her chin and another above her left brow. "I'm sorry Amy, I promise that I'll make them pay for what they did, I wont let them hurt you or any one else ever again," She said softly. She heard a small noise and turned. There stood a man, only a little taller than herself, with gravity defying hair. 

"What do you think your doing in here Baka Onna?" he snarled. She stepped between the man and Ami.

"I _wont_ let you hurt her," she said, pulling her chin up.

"Listen to me weakling, You can't stop me from doing anything that I want to do," he said with a strange, (and very,very,very,very,very sexy) smirk. Hotaru got in a fighting stance. 

"I can try," 'I _have_ to try, to keep my friends safe. To keep my princess safe.' she felt a peculiar feeling on her back. She felt strange. Pain ripped through her back, she almost screamed, a blackish purple light came from her forehead, and then the pain was gone and her Silence Glaive was in her hands. She looked over her shoulder. Black Fairy wings. She was wearing black yoga pants with purple flames at the ankles, black ankle boots, and a top like the sailor Stars, only black with purple trimmings and a black stone with the symbol of saturn in the middle. Her Tiara had changed, now it was a circlet of black pearls.

"Cute trick kid," The man told her with another, (sexy) sneer. She backed up as a bunch of other people came in behind him, but then remembered that she had to keep Ami safe and got back into fighting stance. 

"I can stop you all if I have to, and believe me, I will." Her bottom lip trembled slightly. Mirai noticed.

"Dad, back off, can't you tell that she's scared?" He asked his father.

"No I'm not," She yelled, tears starting to make her vision swim. Chichi and Bulma came up, the two girls behind them. Mirai and Gohan stepped foreword. "One step farther, and you'll regret it," She twirled her glaive and stopped it at their throats. The two boys backed off and Bulma and Chichi shoved through. Bulma looked from the girl to vegeta, and then did it again. then she growled and smacked him upside the head.

"Woman," he started to roar, but she cut him off. 

"Don't you 'woman' me Vegeta. I asked you to come up and check on the girls, not scare the shit out of them. I should have known better than to send you up here without supervision. I would have been smarter to send Roshi up here, or even YAMCHA,"

"I resent that," Yamcha started.

"You'll resent opening your mouth if you interrupt me again," She yelled before turning back to her mate. Goku giggled as she did so and Chichi smacked him to. 

"your not any better Goku, here you are just standing here scaring her more, instead of telling her that you mean no harm," Hotaru had calmed a little as soon as she noticed the girls, and now, watching these two women attack there husbands who were larger than both of them, and the one man cowering and the other sulking, she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. 

18 came in then. She had decided to go check on the other girls quickly. She looked at the two men and glared. the short one glared back. Hotaru realized that she was safe and didn't need to worry about anything right then, and felt a tickly sensation on her back and forehead. Chichi and Bulma gaped at her. 

"What?" Hotaru asked innocently wide eyed.

"What. . . how. . . huh?" Chichi stuttered.

"I believe what my mother wants to know is, how did you do that?" Goten said speaking up. She looked over her shoulder. The wings were gone, the sheet was back.

"I dunno," she answered shrugging. The all did the Anime fall. There was a small 'eep' behind her, she turned , "AMI ! ! !" she cried happily, jumping on her friend. 

"ow," Ami said in reply.

"Sorry," Hotaru said, moving to the edge of the bed.

"It's alright, you just need to remember that your the senshi of healing and the rest of us aren't so lucky." She hugged Hotaru back. Someone cleared a throat behind them. Ami glanced and screamed, backing up against the head board. Hotaru caught the sheet before it fell and pulled it up to Ami's shoulders and whispered, "your naked," before she raised her voice a little. 

"It's OK Ami, I wont let them hurt you or anyone else." She squeezed the blue haired girls hand. 

"We wouldn't hurt you or your friends," Bulma said, walking forward. Ami had started shivering, she wouldn't take her eyes away from the men in the doorway. they could see the fear in the girls eyes. "I think it's time the men left the room," Bulma said, pointing at the door. Goku yelled "FOOD ! ! !" and ran down the stairs. The rest of the males behind him.

"My husband, the most energy efficient food disposal unit in the world," Chichi said with a hand on her head. "Now dear, Ami is it?" Ami nodded, "good, then I'll start by introducing myself, I'm Chichi, this is Bulma, 18, Marron, and Bra. Now, how about I help you go see your other friends?" she asked. Bulma looked at the two girls, grabbed Bras hand and ran out the room.

"I remember you, sort of." she said, looking closely at 18, "I thought I was flying," 18 gave her a rare smile. Bulma and Bra came back.

"I hope these fit you guys," She said, putting some clothes on the bed. then she and the others left while Ami and Hotaru changed. Hotaru pulled on a pair of Lavender shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top. Ami wore a red skirt that came to her knees and black halter top that showed her mid drift. They opened the door. Ami was walking funny, so 18 picked her up. They went to the room next to Hotaru's. No one was there, Bulma checked the bathroom and closet, empty. "I could have sworn that I put the brunette in here," she said. Ami and Hotaru looked at each other.

"Usagi's room," they said at the same time. 

"Who?" Marron asked quizzically.

"The blonde," Ami answered. They went two doors over, that room was empty to. There was a red bow on the table. "Wrong blonde," Ami told them with a small smile. went across the hall again. This door was open slightly and they could hear noises beyond it. Hotaru pushed it open. Rei and Usa were sitting at the head board of a bed and Minako and Makoto were sitting at the other end. Hotaru ran and gave each of them a hug before climbing up next to Minako. She introduced the Z women and then introduced the Senshi, "Rei, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, you know Ami and I just realized that I never told you my name, I am Hotaru," The senshi bowed there heads in turn. 

"So where are we?" Usagi asked.

"Sataan City, Japan." Bra answered.

"Is that near Tokyo?"

"I've never heard of Tokyo,"

"What?!"

"I think we're in a new dimension," Ami told her friend, " look at the plantlife outside, feel the difference in the air," 18 gave her a look that clearly said 'gee, your stranger than my husband,' 

"Are you girls hungry?" Chichi asked. Usagi's stomach growled loudly in response. "I'll take that as a yes," She said with a laugh, "would you like to come down stairs, or eat up here to together?" they al told her upstairs, "all right, there's all sort of stuff down stairs," she told them.

"Bring a lot, " Usagi asked politely.

"She eats like a pig," 

"Rei!" Usagi cried in a hurt tone, 

"She Eats like a_ cute_ pig," Rei amended with a smile. The Z women left the senshi together. Ami moved up next to Makoto.

"Our pens aren't here, neither is the imperial crystal," Rei said aloud. 

"I know, but we might not need them," Hotaru answered. 

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked. 

"I mean that I transformed without it," she told them, and then proceeded to tell them what had happened, "And so if you can do it, we wont need them,"

"Do you think you could do it again?" Ami asked.

"I could try," Hotaru answered, standing up. She moved to the middle of the room. She breathed deeply, closed her eyes, and thought to herself, 'I want to keep all my friends and family safe, I will not let them die before their time.' She opened her eyes as a peculiar feeling came to her back again. It felt sort of tickly, but it didn't hurt. She saw the purplish black light again. She as full transformed again. 

"Wow," Venus said as she walked over to Hotaru, "Nice threads, Can I touch?" She pointed to the wings.

"Sure, but be careful, I don't know if it'll hurt or not," She cautioned. The sailor of love touched the tip of the wing, but pulled her hand back quickly. 

"It's got sharp points, My finger is bleeding," She reached her hand out again, this time to stroke the flat part of the wing, "It's so soft," She exclaimed, "How did you do it?" She questioned.

"I dunno, When that guy walked into Ami's room," Ami uttered a small 'eep', and scooted a little closer to Makoto. "I just got real determined. I thought to myself that I wouldn't let anyone hurt my friends ever again." Minako looked thoughtful for a moment. 

"I'm gonna try," She told them all before calming herself and closing her eyes. 'I want to be a good leader, and keep my fellow senshi safe. The princess most of all. There will NEVER be a repeat of that night as long as I live.' she thought to herself. She felt a strange sensation on her forehead, and her back started to hurt so much that she bent over double. She stood up 2 seconds later, fully transformed. 

Minako had the same top as Hotaru, only Orange and yellow, and the same shoes as always. Her skirt however, was completely different. One side went down to her knee, and the other stopped at her upper thigh. As if the skirt itself wasn't enough, the hem was lined with orange and yellow flowers, the rest of the skirt was a lighter yellow. On her back were large orange butterfly wings. On her chest, was an orange heart, she had a black choker with a yellow flower and orange gloves that came up past her elbows. Her tiara was now a circlet of red hearts with a Topaz that had the symbol of Venus on it. Around her waist was the Love and Beauty chain; her shoes were the same.

"What a rush," She started with a smile, then grimaced, "but the wings sort of hurt,"

"They sort of tickle the rest of the time," Hotaru told her with a smile. Rei stood up 

"I'm next," She told them all, then closed her eyes and cleared her mind. 'I need to be the best that I am to keep my princess, my friends, my family, and the innocents of the world safe,' She felt a strange pain on her back, and her forehead glowed red. When she was done transforming, she too had a circlet, this one was of red flames with a red Gem. She was wearing the same top as the others, but hers was black and red. Her red skirt went all the way down to the floor, had slits going all the way to her upper thighs, and had black flames climbing up the bottom and sides. On her back were red butterfly wings, and in the middle of her shirt, was a black flame shaped stone with the red mark of Mars on it. She also had the Mars Fire Bow in her hand.

"That was sweet, but now its my turn to have a go," Makoto said, standing up. 'I need to be strong so that I can beat those with evil intentions,' She thought with closed eyes. She felt the pain and saw a green light flash as she opened her eyes., then it was over. She stood in front of them, green butterfly wings unfurled. The top was green and white, and styled like the others. Her tiara looked inverted, because the point was up, not down. and her lightning rod was up. Her shoes were the same. Her skirt had strings crossing at her hips ( think of the Sailor Stars' bottoms,) and then it hung straight to her mid - thigh, only to be slit up 4 inches on each side. There were little white lighting marks on the bottom of the green skirt.

Ami stood up, "I guess I'm next," She stood up straight and took a deep breath. ' I need to be strong enough and wise enough to outsmart and defeat enemies so that I can keep every one safe,' Pain and the funny feeling followed by blue light. The others stared at her in shock. "You guys are looking at me like you've never seen me before or something, " She told them. Hotaru opened Usagi's bathroom door, where there was a full length mirror, and pointed to it. Ami walked over. The smallest and shyest of the inners understood her friends faces. She was in an ice blue and silver top, and a pair of shorts that laced up both sides from the very top, to the very bottom, not that the shorts were very long; they were also skin tight. Her boots were the same. She had silvery blue butterfly. Her tiara was now a chain that circled all the way around to connect in the middle of her forehead with a blue symbol of Mercury. she had little black things around her ears, 1 of which had a mouth piece. Her Lyre was on an icy blue strap that circled over 1 shoulder and sat on the opposite hip.

"Wow Ami, you look better than the rest of us," Venus said aloud.

"But where's my computer?" Mercury asked.

"What are those black things?" Makoto asked. Mercury reached up and felt it.

"There are buttons," She pressed the triangular one, and her goggles went across her eyes. She pressed it again and the goggles went away. She pressed a different button, but nothing happened. "Maybe it's broken," she told them.

"Try it with the glasses on," Moon said. Mercury put the goggles back across and then tried it, it was as if she was watching two things at once. Data and names were popping up in front of her eyes, but she could still see everything around her, and behind. "how do I work this?" she asked, the words, 'Already On' appeared in front of her eyes. "Cool," she said, "voice activated,"

"I think that leaves meatball head," Rei said. She looked over at Usagi, who stood up.

"Fine," She looked at them all and smiled, before closing her eyes, 'I cannot fail my senshi, I want to be a great friend as well as princess and ruler,' (the usual . . . and . . . TADA) her gloves were as usual(as Eternal Moon), as were her skirt (minus the bow,) , and Shoes. Her tiara had been replaced by a crown, and her hair was silver. In her hands she held a staff with a moon on one end. Angel wings had sprouted from her back. There was a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" a voice called through. The girls called a hasty affirmative, and Bra, Goten and Chibi Trunks came in, loaded down with food. Three jaws dropped as they took in the full sight of them.

"That is _so_ cool," commented Bra enviously.

"I thought you didn't like to fight," Goten commented, tearing his eyes away from a certain scout, ( I already know who is being paired with who, ) to look at her.

"Yeah, but they have killer outfits and wings to boot," She answered. Trunks rolled his eyes and put the food on a table. Mars, who was next to it, flinched.

"I wont hurt you," he said with a serious (not to mention extremely hot) look on his face. 

"I'm not afraid of you,"

"leave them alone, Trunks and Goten, you can stop drooling as well." Bra told them both with a tapping foot and a finger pointing out the door. She and Gohan put there food down on open spaces around the room. Then the three of them left. 2 minutes later, came another knock. "Can I come in?" Bra called through the door.

"Sure," called Saturn. The door opened and there were Bra and Marron with 2 picnic baskets each.

"More food," Marron told them with a smile. She looked the senshi up and down, "I am _so_ Jealous," 

"Don't be, it can be a real drag." Moon answered, picking up a piece of chicken and munching. She finished it quickly and tossed it into the trash can. She stretched upwards, and then screamed in pain as something touched her back. 

  



	4. Chapter 4

Damia - "I am really sorry about that whole two exclamations thing. I honestly have no idea why it did that,"

Wren - "I thought it was amusing,"

Damia - "Shut up Wren. Here's the chapter, and I'm really sorry that it didn't go on the first time I tried,"

Wren - "You forgot something,"

Damia - "Oh yeah,"

Wren - "Damia doesn't own anything since she isn't 18 yet,"

Damia - "Sure, just burt my bubble. I'll have you know that someday I'll be a famous Author,"

Wren - "Just give the thanks that you keep forgetting,"

Damia - "Than you to Amanda, Sailor-Element, Gohan-Luver-Much, GohanVeget447, Outkast Saiyan, Sweetie-pie, Jewel, Christina, And Rebeka Mo. As for the onnly question I received I'll let Wren answer it,"

Wren - "It will be Usagi/Chibi Trunks, Ami/Mirai Trunks, Minako/Goten, Makoto/Gohan, Rei/Derek, Hotaru/Mitch, Setsuna/Piccallo, Haruka/Michiru,"

Damia - "On with the story,"

  


  


  


  


Chapter 10 

He's Ba-a-ack

  


  


The girls all gasped. Standing behind Usagi was Mamoru, holding a whip with metal points down the end. "Hello girls, Happy to see me?" He laughed.

Hotaru walked forward and then lowered her glaive so that it was at an equal angle with Momaru's neck. "Not really," She answered in a bored tone of voice. 

Moon looked up at him through a haze of tears. This was the man she thought she had known, thought she had loved. She clenched her teeth and made up her mind. She didn't know how she knew what she was doing, but something inside her told her to do it. She put a hand out as if to say stop, but instead, she called out loudly, "Shards of Broken Love," loudly. Out of her palm flew thousands of little razor sharp Crystals. They hit him full in the face. He stepped back into the portal, but let his whip fly out once more. It struck the middle of Hotaru's wing, and ripped. She screamed in agony, as the whip disappeared and the portal closed. It had happened in less than two minutes. 

There was heavy pounding on the door, a muttered curse, and then the door was kicked in. "Ever hear of Privacy? May be you should wait for an answer before breaking down the FUCKING DOOR," Rei yelled at him loudly. 

"One of you screamed," he yelled back, not noticing Hotaru and Usagi, both supporting each others weight. 

"Don't yell at me you black haired SMURF,"

"You yelled at me first, ONNA,"

"You broke down the door, BAKA,"

"I saved your pitiful life, YOUMA,"

Suddenly Rei's voice went deceptively low, "I don't suggest calling me that, EVER. I have watched as loved ones died, I have fought to save people who don't even notice or say thank you, I have had those I hold dearest ripped away from me one by one so that I was left alone, before I to, was gone, and this was because of youma's. Do not ever call me that again."

"I have gone through more than you will ever go through, so do not presume to tell me what to do," Vegeta sneered, Mars pulled her bow up in a flash, 

"Mars fire sniper," She let loose an arrow that had somehow, just appeared on the bow. 

"Jupiter Lightning Strike," came a call from behind as a crack of thunder sounded in the room and The arrow disintegrated. "Calm down Mars, You need to think about the princess and Saturn," Rei looked at the two guiltily as everyone piled into the room. The two girls seemed to be using there weapons and each other to keep themselves up. Hotaru lifted her Glaive above her head.

"Tears of Saturn," she said clearly into the room. As everyone watched, The two were enveloped in a purple light, a few seconds later, the light fell away and the two were standing normally.

"How'd you do that?" Goten asked, mouth hanging open.

"She's the Messiah of Death," Moon answered mischievously.

"What do you mean by that, Onna?" Vegeta asked with a sneer.

"Princess Onna to you," Venus said with a grin, "I am Minako, Sailor Venus, Soldier of Love and Beauty, Princess of Venus.

"I am Sailor Mars, Rei, soldier of Fire, princess of Mars."

"Makoto, Jupiter, Lightning,"

"Ami, Sailor Mercury, soldier of ice and wisdom, princess of Mercury,"

"I am Hotaru, Princess of Saturn, known as Sailor Saturn, Messiah of death, keeper of silence, soldier of healing, and bringer of rebirth,"

"and I am Usagi, Princess Serenity, Future queen of Crystal Tokyo and The Silver alliance, daughter of the moon. We're from a different dimension, too," She said with a bright and bubbly smile. 

"Isn't Makoto royalty?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"yes, but the title's annoying." Makoto answered.

"Wait a minute," Chibi trunks started, "How did you two heal, Why are you all wearing different clothes, why is Moons hair silver, What was that large Ki, and why did you scream?" Usagi raised an eyebrow while Hotaru answered.

"in that order, I used my power, these are the uniforms of the senshi, Lunarians hair are naturally silver, The ki was probably Momaru coming in here through a portal, and he attacked The Princess from behind causing her to scream,"

"Oh," he said, shutting up.

"Can we go back down stairs and finish eating now?" Goku asked.

"Wait a minute, are those wings real?" Gohan moved forward as if to touch Makoto's wing.

"I suggest that you back up . . . now," She told him, then noticed that when everyone pressed close to see what was wrong, they had blocked off Ami. Right now, she was looking like a whipped puppy, while Vegeta and Piccallo stood in front of her, unknowingly blocking her from the rest of the group. "Could you two move?" She asked them, gesturing to the very frightened Ami. They turned around Vegeta with his usual (sexy) look, and Piccallo with a raised brow. They looked at the smallest inner questioningly, but she just pressed tighter to the wall, trembling slightly. 

"She's scared you brainless twits," The two of them looked over at Bulma, "That means move your sorry asses away from her," The two blinked and took a step back. They were still blocking Ami. 

"That way . . . NOW," Minako yelled, pointing at the door, "hurry your SORRY ASSES UP," (0.0) . . . they did as she said. 

"How do they do it? How? It must be an Onna thing . . . . . . either that, or Bulma gives lessons," Vegeta said as he left. 

"The rest of you as well," She said with a glare. The Z fighters hurriedly complied. the women stayed behind.

Ami walked over to Makoto and her friend put an arm over her shoulder. Minako walked over to Hotaru and put a hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling firefly?" She asked the girl.

"Pretty good, I wish I had cut his throat," she said savagely.

"He's not worth getting into trouble like that would cause," she told the young girl. 

"I know, but I still wish I had," she told the girl, then added, "You're like an older sister to me, you know that, don't you?"

"Of course, you're the little sister I never had," she answered. Minako calmed herself and then wondered allowed, "how do you detransform?" as if on command, her outfit disappeared, and she was in a loosely draped sheet. "That helps," The others didn't say anything, but they all suddenly switched from the clothes the had been wearing, to sheets. Chichi looked at them all and shook her head,

"MITCH," she yelled loudly. he was up in a flash. with an inquiring look on his face, "What time does the mall close?" she asked him. He looked at the girls and understanding dawned on his face, he looked at his watch.

"four hours,"

"Thank you," she waved him out the door. "Who wants to go shopping?" nine hands went up, (everyone except Chichi and 18). Bulma smiled happily.

"I 'll be right back, " she told them. She came back, her arms loaded with clothes. "put these on, we'll wait outside," she told them, the Z women and Hotaru and Ami, who already had clothes on, left the room. The girls called them back in when they were done. 

Makoto was wearing a sea green skirt and a 1 shouldered white shirt. Rei, wearing a pair of black daisy dukes, and a black baby tee with the word 'rebel' across the front. Usagi had on a pink spaghetti strapped sun dress with little red roses. Minako was wearing a _very_ tight pair of white button flap flares, and a yellow tank top with a red heart. None had shoes. "This way dears," Chichi said, as they followed Bulma outside, where she pulled a plane out of a capsule. "Pile in, first shop is Shoe Land," there was a chorus of 'Yeah' s coming from the girls, who sounded extremely happy. 

  


  



	5. Chapter 5

Damia - "I know, I need to update more often,"

Wren - "You are a horrible person,"

Damia - "You try having five older brothers grilling your new boyfriend. I dodn't think he was going to make it out alive,"

Wren - "Lousy excuse,"

Damia - "Bite me,"

Wren - "I think that's the new boyfriend's job,"

Damia - "WREN!?!?!?"  
Wren - "Damia doesn't own anything but Mitch and Derek,"

Damia - "Wren ,you're so mean,"

Wren - "Time to bring you back to the pseudo-quasi-happy existence you were in before I made the comments,"

Damia - "You're mean,"

Wren - "Being a muse has some perks," Wren snaps fingers and Trunks, Derek, Goten and Gohan, and Mirai Trunks appear.

Damia - "Back rubs for all,"

Wren - "On with the story,"

  


  


  


  


Chapter 11

shopping spree

  


They landed outside a huge department store. They went inside. First Bulma took them to Sandal Heaven. After that, 18 dragged them to Sneaker Land. Last, but not least, Chichi led them to the Heel Palace. They left extremely happy. When they left there, they went to the mall.

"Onto clothes," bulma said happily. Rei was now wearing a pair slip on black sneakers, Ami had on black, low heeled ballet flats, Hotaru had on lavender sandals, Makoto had on white platform flip flops, Usagi had on pink high heeled strappy sandals, and Minako was wearing white ankle boots. As they came out of their fourth store, arms loaded, Minako and Hotaru had gone to the bathroom, so they sat and waited for them. The two girls came out, empty handed. 

"What happened to everything you had?" Bulma shrieked. Hotaru grinned. 

"They're in our pockets," she said with a smile.

"What?" Marron asked, confused as Rei smacked her fore head.

"Dumb, that's what we are," She said, and then all her bags disappeared. They explained all about there sub space pockets. Then put the others' stuff in there pockets as well.

  


  


chapter 12

Flying Smurf's

  


The women got back home at about midnight, and went straight up to bed. The Senshi emptying there pockets in the living room, which was quickly filled. The girls only took up a pair of pj's each. 

The next morning, Makoto woke up to strange sounds that were oddly familiar. She stood up and stretched. Her brown hair was down, and she was wearing a green tank top and matching Shorts that were shorter than her original sailor skirt. She walked over to the window, threw back the curtains, and opened The french doors leading to the balcony. She looked out at her view, a large backyard which three people were flying above, one was green. She recognized them from the night before. The Smurf, the Jolly green Giant, and Smiley. She blinked twice, and the decided either she had serious mental problems, or the beings in this dimension were _really _different. She left her part of the balcony and went back into her room. 

She had only the bare essentials in it. A large, oak, railed bed, that you could add hangings to if you wanted. A matching dresser, and a walk in closet. She also had her own bathroom. A sheer curtain around the shower, a full length mirror behind the door, two big fluffy white towels and a scrubby. The other girls had the same, except the bed styles were different. The only thing that was the same, was the fact that they were all wood, and Queen sized. Rei's was Cherry, and had a carved head board, The foot board was flat and wide enough to sit on. Usagi's had white netting all around it. Minako's was a simple Canopy bed. Ami had a beautifully carved four poster. While Hotaru had a Sleigh style [ )----) ]. 

Makoto walked across the hall to Minako's room. She walked over to the canopied bed. White, like all there rooms, and shook the blondes shoulder. "Wake up Aphrodite," se said in a sing song voice. There was a groan from the sleeping girl. "Time to rise and shine," she said a little louder. Minako just rolled over. "Sale at the Bon," She was up in a flash. "I knew that one would work," Makoto crowed. 

"There isn't really a sale, is there," Minako said dejectedly. 

"Nope, but there is a shit load of clothes down stairs, just waiting to come up," She answered with a smile.

"you woke me up to put my stuff away!?"

"No, I just didn't want to go get my stuff on my own," Makoto answered, biting her lower lip and blushing. Minako gave her a sad smile. 

"It's okay, I understand." She stood up and stretched. She was wearing a pale cream nightie that went down to mid thigh and had an orange flower in the middle of the chest, orange lace around the hem at the bottom and top, and thin, orange, lace straps. "let me use the bathroom really fast," She ran in the bathroom and came out two minutes later and the two started down the stairs. They went to the kitchen first, and found Chichi cooking. 

"Hello girls, hungry?" as if in response, two stomachs rumbled loudly. 

"Yes," the answered simultaneously. 

"Good," She put bacon, eggs, and waffles on 2 plates and handed them to the girls. As the girls walked into the dining they heard her greet someone else. In walked four guys, not much older than themselves. They sat at the opposite end of the table from themselves. Minako scooted closer to Makoto and Finished as quickly as she could, before running out of the room. Makoto took longer and then walked calmly into the kitchen.

Chapter 13

Observant Males?

Chibi Trunks, Goten, Derek and Mitch walked into the kitchen together, still in their Pajamas. 

"Good morning, here's your food, and two of the girls are in there eating" She gave them a warning look with the last part. The boys took there food into the dining room. As the four sat down, they all noticed the Blonde scoot closer to the brunette. Then the blonde pretty much inhaled the rest of her breakfast and ran into the kitchen. Goten and Derek followed her with their eyes. The brunette finished five minutes later, and then followed her friend more calmly into the kitchen. 

"What do you think?" Derek asked.

"About what?" Chibi questioned.

"About the two girls," Derek answered.

"The blondes kinda cute," commented Goten.

"How do you think we'll get them to trust us?" Mitch asked.

"What do you mean?" Chibi asked.

"I mean," Mitch started, "we need to get them to open up and let it go. That way, we can help them get over there fear of men,"

"The brunette wasn't scared," Goten said.

"Yes she was, she just hid it well, She flinched when we walked in, and then she had to force herself to eat slowly and walk calmly" Mitch told him. They all looked at there youngest member.

"Why were you paying so much attention?" his brother asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, checking out older women?" Chibi said with a knowing grin. 

"No, I'm more interested in finding out more about them, and then getting rid of there assailants," he answered grimly.

  


  


Chapter 14

A challenge

  


Makoto found Minako sitting on the stairs talking to a pig. "Hi Mako, this is Oolong," she said smiling.

"Oolong," came a warning voice from behind Makoto as Chichi walked up behind her, "You two had better watch it with this perverted little pig. He'll do anything for a pretty girl," Chichi glared and the pig smiled and scooted away from the blonde. 

"Great, just what I need in the morning, a talking pig," came an ironic voice from behind them. Rei and Hotaru started coming down the stairs. Rei was wearing a red silk robe over a pair of black shorts and a red tank top. Hotaru was wearing a black pair of yoga pants and a cropped purple tee shirt that showed part of her scar. They came down past the two on the stairs. 

"You two come into the kitchen, I made breakfast for you." She gestured for them to proceed her into the kitchen and shot a warning remark over her shoulder at the pig, "You, had better behave, or tomorrow morning we'll be having _fresh_ bacon for breakfast."

They all walked into the kitchen. They could hear voices from the dining room, but chose to ignore them. Chichi dished up two plates, piling both high, and shoved them toward the dining room. 

As the two girls walked into the dining room, it went quiet. The four boys watched as the two girls sat not that far from them and started to eat. 

"So how did you two sleep?" Derek asked casually. Rei choked, Hotaru smacked her on the back and went back to eating. 

"Fine." She answered.

"That's good," he went on casually, as if he had been doing it for years, "wouldn't have wanted you to have been rolling around all night,"

"That's nice of you,"

"It is isn't it?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course, you would _have_ to be extremely nice to make up for the fact that the smurf is a crude and overbearing oaf." It was Trunks' turn to choke. 

"To true, to true," Derek answered the youngest scout.

"yes, the truth can hurt," She answered as Rei started to laugh.

"Hotaru, you are so mean,"

"I thought you didn't like the man,"

"He's not a man, he's a smurf, . . . and I don't like him."

"just making sure,"

"Oh, all right,"

"So, what are you doing today?" Mitch asked.

"I dunno, I should probably spar with the girls," Hotaru answered.

"Spar?"

"Yeah, that's when-"

"I know what that is, I just can't see you doing it,"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"no offense or anything, but you don't look like you could hurt a fly," 

"Is that so?" She asked with a small smile.

"Sorry, but it's true,"

"Would you like to spar with me?" she asked with a smile.

"Hotaru, don't joke around like that," Rei interrupted.

"Quiet Rei, so what's the answer?" she questioned Mitch.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said slowly as her eyes turned into amethyst rocks.

"Really?" she said quietly, "I expect you to be ready in ten minutes," She got up, leaving most of her food on her plate, and left the room. Rei looked at Mitch.

"I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into," she started, "few things can set her off, but discounting her abilities as a fighter can. She's in a league of her own in our world, few can beat her, and She's just a little girl."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her," He answered. She shook her head, and walked over to the door. She turned at the last moment.

"Hotaru means Firefly of Death, a name she _earned _long ago. She is the Messiah of death and rebirth, It's not her that I'm afraid is going to get hurt," She walked out the door.

"Bro, you sure know how to pick them," Derek said, shaking his head.

"yeah, I mean, she's just a little girl," Goten said.

"Dude, i'd hate to be in your shoes right now," Trunks added.

"You beat her and our dad and my dad bite your head off, if you don't, Vegeta and the Girls will never let you forget it." Goten told him.

"Yeah, well I didn't ask you, did I?" Mitch answered, going up to his room.

  


  



	6. Chapter 6

Damia - "ARGH,"

  


Wren - "She did it again,"

  


Solatina - "If you didn't add a bunch of chapters at once you wouldn't be in this problem,"

  


Damia - "Oh shut up,"

  


Wren - "You poor readers, we fixed it,"

  


  


  


Chapter 15

The Spar

  


When the ten minutes were up, the two met out in the back yard.

"These are the rules," Hotaru told him, "1; anything applies, 2; no killing, 3; when someone gives up, you have to stop, and no gloating. Understand?"

"your rather bossy for someone so young," He answered.

"Does this kid have a death wish?" Usagi asked in an aside to Minako, who shrugged. Rei had woken up the last to girls and told every one what was going on and had them dress. Minako was in an orange pair of shorts and a yellow tube top under a white over sized mans shirt that was left open, Ami was in a boys oversized baseball shirt and blue Capri's, Makoto was in dark green flair jeans and a lime green halter top, Rei was in a red tee shirt, and an ankle length black skirt with slits on both sides to her knees, and Usagi was in pink overalls and a white tank top.

"Seeing as how I'm not much younger than you, I don't think you should go there. Do you understand, or is it to much for you?" she asked with a sneer reminiscent of Vegeta's. He balled a fist. That child had just made a fool of him in front of every one. Of course, they wouldn't have been there if his brother and his friends had kept there overly large mouths shut.

"I understand perfectly, I was just giving you a chance to back out," 

"how sweet," she answered, voice dripping with sarcasm. She closed her eyes, and in seconds she was fully transformed. 

"Are you two going to sit there and talk all day, or are you going to actually fight at some point," Vegeta called from the 'side lines'. 

"Zip it smurf," Rei called as Hotaru licked her lips and cocked a finger at him, gesturing him to come over. He flew over so fast that the girls were speechless . . . well, some of them any way.

"Wow, I wonder if we can move like that when we try?" Usagi said. Hotaru used her glaive to block all of his punches, and then slammed the butt of it into his stomach.

"That could've hurt," Makoto said. He pulled his fist back and threw it into her left hip, she stumbled slightly.

"After a little tap like that?" Derek said, shaking his head as Makoto glared at him. Makoto saw Mitch bring his hands together, and then saw them glow. He threw the ball of light at Hotaru, who acted quickly.

"Black Blaze," she put her palm out, and black flames shot out from it to the ball of light, wrapping around it, and then staying there. Mitch was speechless. "Tell me, do you like baseball?" She hit the black ball of flames at him with her glaive, and it slammed into his stomach, he doubled over in pain. 

"Purple Death Chain," She called out, pointing her glaive at his hunched form. Purple and black ropes of light flew at him and wrapped around each ankle and wrist separately. He groaned and flew up into the air. Hotaru flapped her wings and followed him up. He strained his wrists and ankles.

"yeah, like he's gonna make those bonds break," Minako said with a laugh, and then stopped when he did.

"Nice trick, it'll probably work on a weaker being, but not on me or my friends,"

"I'll remember that next time. Saturn Arrow," a black arrow with purple mist edging it flew at him. he threw an energy ball at it.

"KAMEHAMEHA," he yelled, throwing his strongest attack at her. She watched it coming toward her and held her glaive up right in front of her. 

"HOTARU," Rei screamed from the sidelines, she quickly transformed and flew up to her young friend, just after the wave hit her. Hotaru smiled and her transformation fell. Rei caught at her, but wasn't strong enough to hold her. She was still in the air, her wings straining to keep the both of them aloft. Just as she thought she was going to drop her, Mitch took Hotaru from her. The other Z fighters were right behind him. He looked at Rei. 

"How did you know that that was going to happen?" he asked.

"I don't know," She said. She put a hand to her head, groaned and her wings started to slow. "So . . . tired," she said, right before her eyes rolled back and her transformation undid itself. Vegeta whipped around him and quickly grabbed her. Mitch looked at Vegeta with wide eyes.

"I don't get it,"

"Don't get what?" Vegeta asked the boy.

"any of this," 

"Don't try."

"Why not?"

"Trying to figure out females will just give you a headache," with that, Vegeta landed and set Rei down next to Usagi and Minako, who were crying hysterically. "Will you two _shut up_?" Makoto glared at him, and Minako and Usagi, cowered back wards. Oddly enough, it was Ami that stepped up to him.

"Learn some manners, you don't treat people who have gone through what we have like that." She stepped forward and poked his chest with a pointed finger, "you are rude, and uncouth. You act like your better than everyone else. when in truth, your lower. SO WOULD YOU KINDLY SHUT YOUR MOUTH UNLESS YOU HAVE SOMETHING NICE TO SAY?" she had started quietly, but she ended by yelling loudly. Her face was very red, and her eyes were wide with anger. Makoto stood slightly ahead of Minako and Usagi( who were standing looking shocked), scratching the back of her head, eyebrows raised, just looking at the two.

"whoa, I didn't think that one had it in her," Goten whispered to his brother.

"Your telling me, I thought she was the mouse of the group," Gohan answered. Vegeta started to raise his hand, and Usagi ran forward and stepped in front of Ami.

"If you hit her, you will die in serious pain," She told him, her eyes like silver.

"I'm not in the habit of hitting females. Any way, what could you do to me? I saw how your friend stood up to the puppy over there," he said, gesturing to where Mitch was laying Hotaru next to Bulma. Usagi smirked as Ami put her hand up to cover a smile.

"She didn't even try to block that wave thingy," she started to tell him "and she was only using quarter strength, for her attacks,"

"Oh?"

"yep,"

"I don't believe you,"

"fine," Usagi answered, "time for me to show you what we're really made of, no holding back," She closed her eyes and transformed into Eternal Galactic Moon.

"I'm not fighting you,"

"Scared?" she taunted, floating up into the air.

"fine, have it your way Onna," he went up above her.

"Shards of Broken Love," she shouted, hand up. The shards went flying toward him, he moved out of the way, but one grazed his cheek, and another, his arm. He threw a Ki ball at her. She batted it away with her staff as if it was nothing. She smiled at him. He made a larger ki, she hit it at him this time, and it hit . . . hard. "See what I mean?" she asked, no longer smiling. "Moon tiara action" she cried. This time, (she no longer has a tiara like in the show, so its a bit different,) a tiara looking bit of light and metal appeared in her hand, she threw it at him, boomerang style.

"You think that will hurt me?" he caught it in his hand, and groaned, dropping it, he held up his hand. Red welts decorated his palm. 

"You should really ask before you play with other peoples toys," she said as the tiara floated back to her and disappeared. 

"What was that thing?"

"My old tiara, cute isn't it? No one but, me or my scouts is allowed to touch it though, or it burns you,"

"I'll remember that," he flew up to her swiftly and kicked her in the side. She clutched her side, where a bruise was already forming.

"That hurt," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Gonna cry?" he asked with a sneer. She sniffed and folded her wings around herself, her silver hair flew out behind her.

"He's coming," she said in a soft frightened voice. Vegeta stopped and looked around.

"What are you talking about?"

"right," she held out a long slim arm, with a pointing finger and started to turn, "There," there was a loud screech and what looked like a rip in the sky appeared above them. She started to shake. Two men came out of it. one had short Dark hair and was wearing a Tuxedo and white mask, he was holding a black rose in his hand. The other was wearing a dark Blue suit, and had white hair(---is that right?---) He was holding a boy by the hair. 

"Shingo," 

  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 16

Shingo

  


"Shingo," Usagi cried, hand over her mouth. (for those of you who don't know, Shingo is Sammy, Usagi's little brother) Gohan sidled over to the silent Minako.

"Who is Shingo?" he asked in a low whisper. Rei had woken up a moment before, thanks to Bulma and some smelling salts, Hotaru, was waking up on her own, and Makoto was going to have her heal herself.

"YOU CHEAP SON'S OF BITCHES," Rei yelled at the two in the air, "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" those nearest to her started to back away as she started to glow red, and little flames started to jump off of her, "YOU STOLE A TEN YEAR OLD BOY AWAY FROM HIS PARENTS TO USE HIM AS LEVERAGE AGAINST HIS SISTER!?!? _WHAT KIND OF MONSTERS ARE YOU?_" She transformed in an instant.

"That explains it," Gohan said, backing away from a now transformed Minako.

"The perfect kind," The dark haired one answered the pissed off guardian of fire, "we have no morals, we have no conscience, and we have no problem using innocent bystanders to get our way," he smiled.

"You forgot to mention that we enjoy black mail and causing pain," the one with white hair added. Vegeta had gone into a protective stance in front of Usagi when he two men had come through the hole, and he decided to add his own two cents in as well.

"As far as I have noticed, the perfect 'bad guys' are those who do not brag without cease," he paused with a sneer, "and those who do, are usually the perfect nit wits,"

"You might want to put a lid on the dwarfs mouth, Princess, or he will be dealt with, in a most painful way," the one with the white hair answered. As if on cue, the senshi all flew up and around Usagi. Hotaru was in front a little ahead of Vegeta.

"Jadeite, I'm a little disappointed in you." Hotaru started, "Usually you have rather unique ways of dealing with those who make you mad, to throw out a bottomless threat," she shook her head in disappointment, "That's so ordinary, you've been around Momaru to long. Next time I expect more flash," she had a small grin on her face. Momaru was turning red in annoyance, but Jadeite just smiled.

"Like the flash of pain that went through you with every slash of that chord? or the pain you felt from that knife?" He knew exactly what he was doing. She turned as white as a sheet and Minako went forward and put an arm around her shoulder. 

"All that did was show us what an animal you truly are Jadeite, and it made me realize that you were never truly good," Minako told him quietly.

"ah, Venus, you lived up to the reputation of your planet,"

"shut up," she whispered.

"a true love Goddess,"

"_shut up,_" she said a little louder, tears coming to her eyes.

"Soft and supple, made fo-"

"SHUT UP," she screamed, hands over her ears. Hotaru moved in front of her and held up her glaive.

"I wouldn't do that," Momaru said, while Jadeite laughed, "you see, you would end up hitting Shingo as well," he smiled a truly evil smile. 

"I wont," they heard someone say behind them. Goku threw two Ki blasts at the two men. They hit hard, Shingo was dropped, and then all of the Z fighters were there. Some threw Ki blasts, some went over to the girls. Goku's were the only blasts that hit. The two had decided that there was just to much going against them to stay, so they stepped back through the rip and disappeared from view. 

The girls were all still in the air when the fighters came down. They looked up at the girls, gathered around Hotaru and Minako. 

"They will die the next time I see them," Goku said, tight lipped.

"What!?" asked Chichi, surprised with her usually gentle husband.

"They are the ones who hurt those girls. The white haired one was bragging openly of what he had done to the littlest one, I am in complete agreement with Kakarot," Vegeta told Chichi and the others. The girls came down, one by one. Minako being the last. Hotaru and Usagi walked over to where Bulma was checking over Shingo.

"Allow me," Hotaru said, moving the older woman out of the way, "Tears of Saturn!" she cried, a purple aura surrounded the unconscious boy, and then he was fluttering his eyelashes. 

"Wha-" his eyes snapped open and he looked around him. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn!" he cried in Surprise.

"Hi Shingo, how are you feeling?" Usagi asked him, putting a hand to his forehead.

"fine, wait a minute, how do you know my name?" he asked. She and Hotaru giggled behind there hands.

"You silly goose, I thought you would be clever enough to recognize me when you saw me face to face," Usagi told him with a laugh, dropping her transformation. 

"Usagi!?" he asked, incredulous.

"that would be an affirmative," she said with a small smile, "are you upset with me?" she asked.

"Naw, how could I be? hey, would you introduce me to Sailor Mars?" he asked with a big smile.

"You've already met her,"

"huh?"

"yep, you've met Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter,"

"I have?"

"girls," she called to the other sailors, "lose the transformation, Shingo doesn't believe that he's actually met you," as they did so Shingo's mouth dropped in surprise.

"Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto, I should have guessed," he said, shaking his head.

"I told you I was Sailor Moon before," Usagi said, ruffling his hair.

"yeah, that was pretty unbelievable. the first time you said it, Mom was yelling at you for being late to school, the second time you were covered in flour 'cause you were trying to cook, the third time you were complaining that Mom shouldn't be worried about what grade you got on a test paper because for all you knew you could die from some evil youma you were supposed to be fighting, and the fourth time, you trying to convince Dad that since you were Sailor Moon and fighting to save the world every night, that your allowance should be doubled. " he said ticking off numbers on his fingers.

"You counted?" she asked, surprised.

"sure, it was pretty funny how you and she had the same hair style and everything." he answered, "dude, where are we?" he asked looking around himself.

"well, you see, it's kind of a long story," she answered with a small laugh.

"well all I know, is that you guys had better get back home soon. when you all didn't come home, mom and dad tried to call Rei's and then some guy named Chad called from the police station saying that Rei's grandfather was dead" Rei let out a soft cry at this news, "and that you all were missing. I guess that Sailor Saturn must be the girl that Haruka Tenno was looking for. Does he know that you are a Sailor?" he asked looking at Hotaru, who grinned widely. 

"Oh, he knew before I did," she said with a smile, "you see _he, _is really a _she_, in disguise."

"What?"

"It's true," Usagi said with a smile, "She's Sailor Uranus,"

"But I thought she was going out with that Violin Chick,"

"I wouldn't call her a chick in front of her or Haruka, Her name is Michiru Kaiou, Sailor Neptune, and they are going out," Makoto said with a smile. 

"oh," was the only response from the boy.

"we've only been gone for a couple days," Usagi said, "They can't be to worried yet," 

"oh yeah?" Shingo countered, "Mom spent all yesterday coming up with different ways that someone could have killed you, or maimed you in any possible way."

"Sounds like mom," 

"her biggest worry was Rape, but I told her that you and your friends would kill anyone who even thought about _that_ one," at his words, the smiles slowly faded from there faces. The ten year old knew his sister and her friends well enough to know that he was wrong, and now he was angry. "Was I wrong?" he asked them quietly. 

"I think it's time that we all go into the house," Usagi said with a smile.

"I've seen much better false smiles than that one," he told her. A light seemed to click on suddenly, "hey, your boyfriends missing to, did you know that? His apartment was empty and everything." he looked down at his hands, "The police thought that you two might have run away together, but I told them that you wouldn't have done that." he looked back up at her, "you wouldn't run away with Momaru without telling me, would you?" he looked so young and forlorn. Usagi wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Shingo, I would never, never, never run away and leave you." she pulled back and smiled at him, "if I did that, who would I count on to remind me that I wasn't always a princess?" She giggled, "and who would I pick on?"

"As long as you don't tie me to a chair and paint my nails again," he said with a frown.

"I haven't done that in years," she said with mock outrage.

"You did it last weekend,"

"oh yeah,"

"don't worry, we wont let her do that to you anymore," a young man said coming up behind a lady with blue hair.

"Who are you?" he asked with a little boys curiosity.

"I'm Derek," 

"oh, I'm Shingo . . . your really tall,"

"Shingo," Usagi said.

"oh calm dow, I didn't say anything bad. Any way, I never met them before, so I have a right to sit and make accurate observations, while holding in my curiosity as to who they are, until my sister feels the need to introduce me to the large group of people who happen to be around us,"

"Is this how you manage to get mom to clean your room for you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"whenever your room is a mess, and I hear mom telling you too pick up. Ten minutes later, I go by, and there she is, cleaning that mess of a room."

"Hey, I resent that. My room has never been messy," Usagi snorted, "It has been Passive restrictive, it has been cluttered to overabundance, and it has been in severe disorder, but it has _never_ been messy," 

"Mom needs to learn how to argue with someone like you," Usagi grumbled.

"Until she does, I will live happy knowing that I can get out of chores." 

"Fine, would you like to meet everyone?" she asked him.

"That was what my not-so-subtle hint was for," he said.

"Shingo," she started to point to each one in turn, "this is Bulma, Chichi, Goku, Bra, Marron, Krillin, 18, Mitch, Mirai Trunks, Gohan, Piccallo, Goten, Chibi Trunks, Derek, Yamcha, and Oolong." She turned to her friends, "you already know Rei, Sailor Mars; Makoto, Sailor Jupiter; Ami, Sailor Mercury; Minako, sailor Venus; and Hotaru, Sailor Saturn." She turned to the group, "everyone, this is Shingo, my little brother." They all nodded.

"great we have another mouth to feed," muttered Vegeta.

"Vegeta, Shut up, he's adorable, and they're not even in the same dimension anymore, they need a place to stay. Would you have me turn them out?" Bulma asked. Bra decided to join in and they ganged up on Vegeta, not giving him time to say anything while they attacked.

"Daddy, don't you want to make mommy and I happy?"

"Don't you like having women in the house?"

"don't you like us talking together instead of bothering you?"

"Don't you like having us safe?"

"Don't you like having us out of the way when you train?"

"Don't you like eating food?"

"Don't you like having food cooked for you?"

"Don't you like sleeping on a bed?" Bulma asked at last. Vegeta growled in annoyance.

"Woman, I didn't say he couldn't stay," Vegeta told Bulma, "The females and the boy can stay. I want to be around when those two come back," he stalked into the house.

"What two?" Shingo asked. They all looked at him.

"Shingo," Ami started, "what is the last thing you remember before woke up?"

"I was at home, going to sleep," 

"You don't remember anything else?"

"Nope,"

"hmm, you were brought here by an evil person to try and get Usagi to give up her Silver Imperial Crystal," She told him, "Now you're in a different dimension," 

"whoa, are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"What's a dimension?" he asked, scratching his head in a Goku-like gesture. Usagi and the others did anime drop.

"Shingo, you idiot," Usagi started, "don't you read comics?"

"yeah,"

"well, then you should know what a dimension is,"

"oh, _those_ dimensions," everyone fell at his response.

"what other dimensions would there be?" she yelled.

"well, I'm only ten, you can't expect me to be as smart as you are, I'm only one little boy and I've just undergone a traumatic experience."

"You were unconscious and you don't remember anything,"

"That doesn't mean I haven't developed emotional fears through my subconscious, I could be scared for life," he told her with puppy dog eyes.

  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 17

School?

  


  


"Shingo, I am going to kill you," She lunged at him. He dodged behind Makoto.

"You'd miss me," he said, then ran behind Rei as Usagi ran behind Makoto.

"All that i'd have to do is think back to this moment, and then it will stop," She said, chasing him.

"what would you tell mom?" he asked as he ran behind a tree.

"I'd tell her it was a mercy killing," She answered, following him.

"she'd still be upset,"

"She'd get over it," She caught him.

"I love you?" he asked with a smile. She smiled back, "fine, you can live, but your still in trouble." She started to tickle him.

"stop," he laughed while squirming.

"you brought this on yourself,"

"I'm sorry,"

"That just doesn't have the ring of sincereness to it that I'm looking for,"

The Z fighters and the senshi watched in amusement, "That's the first time I've seen a real smile from her," Bulma said happily to Bra. 

"She's really pretty when she does," Bra answered.

"Just last week, she was all smiles, Usually she never stops smiling. Unless a Youma is around, then she kills it and is back to smiling again," Minako said next to them. The two girls looked at her.

"That's to bad," Bra said.

"I know, she's my best friend. We were all alone before she came and pulled us together. It was like we were born knowing that we couldn't have to many friends, or they would get hurt. Usagi though, she draws people toward her. Sad, mad, happy, hated, hurt, angry, everyone with good in there hearts, is drawn to her. She needs to love, and she has so much to give. Nothing goes right for us. I failed her when she needed me. I'm not much of a leader. Usagi is the one that keeps us together. The one that makes us whole. 

"Usagi stopped Michiru and Haruka from killing Hotaru, just because she wanted to give her a chance at life. Usagi's only fault is her love. She would gladly die to keep someone else safe and happy. She would give up that which would bring peace to the universe, to keep her friends safe. 

"She deserves someone that would Love her back, instead, she is supposed to marry that which is evil itself." She smiled a sad little smile, "never mind, ignore what I've said, I babble about nothing." She turned and walked into C.C.

"Well, I think these girls need to open up and talk to people more," Bulma started, "You could tell she wanted to say more," 

"They aren't much older than us, are they going to go to school?"

"I don't know, that's a good question, I think I'll ask them," and with that she walked up to Usagi, who was still torturing Shingo. "Will you stop that, he's going to pee his pant's," Usagi jumped away, quickly, which just made Shingo laugh harder. Bulma giggled behind her hand. "Usagi, how old are you?" 

"Huh? 17, Hotaru's 14, why?"

"I was just curious, I wanted to know if you are in school,"

"uh, you see, um, I, uh, I'll get back to you on that one,"

"_Usagi_," Bulma said warningly, "I don't know how long you are going to be here, and I don't want you falling back on your studies,"

"but,"

"no buts,"

"but your history is different than ours, and your currency, and your economy, and your animals, and, and , and everything,"

"You're one of those people that don't like to go to school, aren't you,"

"maybe,"

"hmm, I think I'll go ask Ami," Bulma said walking off.

"I know why you don't want to go to school," Shingo told his sister.

"oh really?"

"yup,"

"well, I don't care what you think,"

"your scared,"

"Why do you say that?"

"You like going to school, even if you don't do well. You like to see all your friends, but now, you don't have any friends there and you don't know what people are like around here, so your afraid," 

"Shingo, when did you get to be so smart?"

"It comes with being me,"

"cute," Usagi said sarcastically.

In the mean time, Bulma walked over to Ami, "Ami?"

"Yes Bulma?"

"I'm not sure how long you will be here, so I asked Usagi if you guys would mind enrolling in school here, I don't want you falling back in your studies. She didn't seem to like the idea,"

"well, I can see where you are correct, but I'm not so sure, we know nothing about your history, or your wildlife, or anything else really."

"Oh,"

"Do you have any of Trunks old School books?"

"yes," 

"let me see the ones from his Junior year, I'll look through them and see if there is much difference,"

"alright,"

"If there are only a few things different, then you may enroll us wednesday,"

"sounds like a plan," Bulma said moving off. A drop of rain suddenly fell on her face. "What?" She looked up into the sky, which only minutes before had been sunny and cloudless. "EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE, NOW" she yelled loudly. Everyone did as she said. Just as the last person went in, it started to pour. They looked around, everyone was soaked, and the girls' clothes were still in the middle of the living room. 

"Where's Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Probably in the Gravity Machine," Bulma answered. Goku, and the boys left to go and train in the Gravity Machine.

"Girls, we need to sort all of this out, and then put it away," Bulma said. The women sat and started picking up bags. Krillin, Shingo, Oolong, and Yamcha who had stayed with the women looked at each other.

"You guys up for a movie?" Yamcha asked as Bra held up a black bikini with little silver stars for clasps on the sides of the bottoms and the front of the top.

"Whose?" Bra asked as he men left.

"Mine," Minako said. Bra tossed it into the 'Minako' pile. This went on for about three hours, until all was done. "Now what do we do?" Minako asked.

"We put it away," Bulma answered. The girls all put there's in there pockets and walked up to there rooms. they dumped there things on there beds, then went down to help the others bring there stuff up. It took far less time to put away there clothes than it had to sort them, and they were done in twenty minutes.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Minako again when they had all gone back into the kitchen. 

"I need to start cooking lunch," Bulma told the girls, "would any of you like to help?" Everyone started to make different things. Ami started to chop vegetables, and Rei started getting out tea ingredients. About three minutes before everyone was done, Bulma told Minako to go and get the guys from the Gravity Machine.

"Where is it?"

"Bra, can you please show her," Bra and Minako went over to the gravity machine. There it is, you just need to go and get them." Bra told her then left to go back to the kitchen.

"ok," she walked to the door and it opened. She walked in just as the guys all turned and yelled 'No'. "What?" she asked, just standing there, looking at there open mouths. She giggled. "What? you all look like fish, so would one of you close your mouth and tell me what's wrong?"

"This room is set for 300 times earth Gravity, you should be unable to stand or move at all," said Mitch, who had just been able to get this far. 

"Hmm, maybe it has something to do with the natural Gravity of Venus. I'll ask Ami, when we get back,"

"We?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh yeah, It's lunch time," She jumped to the left as she said it, and there were three streaks heading for the C.C. kitchen. "How did I know that was going to happen?" She said shaking her head. Just as she did, all but two other people had gone as well, "huh?"

"They wont leave any for us if we don't get there soon," Piccallo told her. He and Mirai had stayed behind. 

"Oh, you guys go ahead, I guess I'm not hungry,"

"We wont let those guys starve you, hop on," Mirai said, turning.

"I'm to old for piggy back rides."

"Yeah, well I'm to young to starve." She came over cautiously. Piccallo stood by and watched. "Don't worry, you aren't heavy enough to break my back," She laughed at him and climbed on. Mirai winked at Piccallo, who knowing it was alright, left. "Hold on tight," She wrapped her long legs around his waist, and hooked her feet together. He ran over to the kitchen. Chichi looked at them and smiled.

"all the food is on the table, I wouldn't let anyone eat until you came," 

"Thanks Chichi," he said. kneeling.

"I don't think so," Minako said with a giggle, "If you're giving me a piggy back to lunch, you better take me to the table." he laughed.

"as you wish your majesty," Minako giggle again. He brought her into the Dining room, and set her down next to her chair.

"Thank you," she said, sitting down. He went around and sat at his place. The Saiyans all started to dig into the food. Bulma had given everyone a place to sit and told them that they had to sit there for each meal. Somehow she had managed to put everyone next to someone they weren't related to, Married couples were an exception and they were together. Rei was sitting on the end of one side of the table Vegeta at the very end, and Goten on her right. All three of them reached for the green beans at the same time. They all had a hand on it. Vegeta let go.

"Ladies first," he growled. Rei gave him a dazzling smile. Goten let go after Vegeta glared at him. Rei put a little on her plate and then handed the bowl to Vegeta, who looked surprised. 

"Thank you," Rei said. with the hint of a smile. Minako had Goten on one side of her, and Piccallo on the other. Piccallo kept putting things she didn't reach for on her plate. The first thing was half a tuna salad sandwich. She thanked him and got a glass of tea. Then he started adding things to hers as he did his. Fruit salad, Rolls, cheese sticks, pizza bites, a small amount of whatever he had. She was in heaven. Ami was across from Piccallo with Chibi on her right, and Derek on her left, she wasn't getting much chance to grab her food. Rei noticed.

"Ami," she called down the table, "Elbow them, or take it off there plates, if they're grabbing everything before you get a chance,"

"It works too," Usagi, who had already done this, added. The guys at her sides, turned to Ami and handed her food. Then they started to do to her what Piccallo had done to Minako. Makoto laughed out loud. She had gotten off easy, Piccallo was on one side, and Yamcha the other. Gohan was across the table from Yamcha, and Usagi was next to him, Oolong was on her other side. She was using her elbows to her best advantage. Shingo was across from her, Mitch was on his right, and Hotaru to the right of him, with Chichi flanking her right. Goku was on the end. He had learned long ago that he had to leave things for his wife and Bulma, so he helped them reach with one hand and shoveled food into his mouth with the other. Mirai was next to his mother and across from Goku. Bra was across from Hotaru and Marron was next to her. 

  


***Figure out who is sitting where around the table, starting with Rei, moving to Goten, and then so on around the table and I'll make you a part of my story. E-mail me, ( LiveForTheLiving@iamit.com ) or leave it in my reviews. I READ THEM!!!! Thanks (hint-there are 24 people at the table, including Vegeta and Bulma, who are at the ends, that leaves 11 on each side***

  


Damia - "Jesus, I haven't updated this one in forever. Give me idea's people, I'm getting sever writers block on a few of my storis, though I seem to be on a role for 'Man Slayers' on of my SM/GW fics. 

  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 18

Interesting discoveries

  


As everyone finished eating, Minako remembered what had happened in the Gravity Machine. "Hey Ami?"

"Yes?"

"I walked in to the Gravity Machine to get the guys," Bulma and Chichi gasped, "and nothing happened, but they said it was at 300 times Earths Gravity," 

"hmm, nothing? let me check my . . . I don't have my computer anymore,"

"Transform then," Usagi said. Ami smiled and did so.

'Watch the wings, they're freezing," Derek cried backing up. 

"Sorry," she folded them back against her back so they wouldn't touch him or Chibi. She folded her arms and put them on the table. "What is Venus' gravity?" She asked. 

"I dunno?" Goten said. 

"Not you dufus," Rei said, "the computer. It's Voice activated."

"oh,"

"It says that the Gravity of Venus is only 90 times that of Earth, so I don't, . . . I've got an Idea, I need a key board!" She yelled the last part in frustration. "oh," she said surprised. she reached up to the side with the mouth piece and pressed a button. A black box was strapped to her arm. She flicked a button on the front of it and it flipped open. It was a key board. She started to type on it. "I have your answer," Ami told Minako, "We have an enzyme designed by the first Queen of the Moon, It enables our bodies to become instantly used to any gravity." she frowned and typed on the screen, "wow, you guys!" she cried excitedly, "There is supposed to be two more Sailors," the girls al cried out in amazement, "It says that the only thing the enzyme doesn't fix, is the heat on our planets, which is why we rarely visited the Queen of the SUN, or her daughter, who was sent ahead in time to be with the Moon princess, even though she wasn't at the ball, the same with the princess of the EARTH." 

"Is that all?" Usagi asked, disappointed.

"hold on," Ami said while she typed, "okay, here we go, wait, slow down, hold on, SLOW DOWN," Ami roared. "that's better ok, here, Sailor Earth lived in the center of the Earth, with Pegasus, Endymion's Family has a blood feud against hers for the ruling of the world. She was willing to give it up to save the Universe. She will only be found in a time of great threat, and if the prince becomes Evil," She snorted, "We should be seeing _her _soon," She started to type again. 

"Sailor Sun, was fun, but she had to stay on the sun most of the time, She had Esp, she could Move things by thinking about it, she could make things she wanted appear, and she could talk in peoples minds," She skimmed some more, "It says that her Sailor powers were the weakest, but when you added them to her hereditary powers, she was as good as the inners," 

"I think I figured out what our transformations are also," She typed a few more words, "yup, this is it, it even shows our clothes. We are Eternal Cosmic Sailors, it is one below our planet status. According to this, when we reach those, we will embrace our true selves, and we will have the power of our planets behind us at all times." she typed again, "it also says if Mamoru becomes Evil, then we will be able to follow our hearts. It also says that . . . . . . . . . hmm,"she dropped her transformation and looked at them all. "If we don't beat him in the upcoming battle, he will kill us all, and take over the Universe." She looked at the speechless Z fighters, and then looked directly at Goku, "Teach me to fight," 

"What?"

"Teach me to fight,"

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack,"

"Okay,"

"and the others,"

"Okay, if they want it,"

"I don't care if they want it, they will get it," Ami told him with a glare.

"alright," Goku nodded.

"Bulma, can you get me those books?"

"Sure," Bulma answered, getting up.

"Thank you, . . . Boys," she said, "Clean up the lunch stuff," Vegeta stood up angrily, she looked at him with a raised eye brow, "I said boys, that meant Shingo, Goten, Gohan, Mirai, Chibi, Mitch and Derek," She smiled at him, "Unless you want to supervise," he grumbled, "Personally, I thought you Piccallo and Goku could start to train us physically,"

"right now?" He asked, thoughtfully.

"Yes,"

"Fine, follow me, I want to see if it's true, what you said about that enzyme," He left and the girls followed after Ami. 

"Can we change clothes first?" Minako asked Vegeta. He turned and looked at what the girls were wearing.

"You have ten minutes to get to the Gravity Machine," They looked at each other and ran up the stairs. They changed in about three minutes and then ran down stairs and up to the Gravity Machine. 

They were dressed semi-appropriately for there work out. Hotaru was wearing black Yoga pants and a Purple long sleeved shirt. Usagi was wearing a pink pair of jogging shorts and a white tee shirt. Minako was wearing yellow sweat pants and a yellow and white striped tank top. Rei had on a pair of black yoga pants and a red short sleeved shirt. Makoto was dressed in a forest green fighting Gi, and a white tank top underneath the top.

"Good, I want to see if that thing really works," he walked over to the controls and turned to them, "it's at earths normal gravity right now. I'm going up by 50 times, starting at 300," he started and they stood there, he went up again, and again. Twenty minutes later, The boys (minus Shingo, who was with Yamcha and Oolong) came to see how it was going. They walked in and fell to the ground.

"What's it at?" Mitch asked, he was the only one not able to move at all.

"It's at 700 times Earths," Goku answered, picking him up and putting him in the doorway. He looked at the other guys, they were all fine now, a little slow, but otherwise normal. The girls looked perfectly all right. They were sparing together, and Piccallo, Goku, and Vegeta were each watching a pair. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*

  


"Now, Minako, Usagi, please have an actual spar," Piccallo said.

"What if I hurt her!?" Minako cried, horrified.

"It's okay, that's the whole point, trust me," Usagi told her friend. 

"But if I hurt you than I'll be going against my duty to protect you," the girl wailed.

"Minako, shut up, you'll be helping more if you hurt me now, than you will if you don't hurt me now, and Momaru kills me," Usagi told her friend cruelly.

"Fine, but if you cry I'm just going to say I told you so," Minako got into a fighting stance. She started out with a simple knee kick, Usagi sidestepped it and punched Minako in the shoulder. Minako backed up a bit, and looked her friend in the face. She went forward and took the offensive. Usagi sat back and tried to get the offensive. Five minutes later, they were still doing the same thing. 

"STOP," Piccallo thundered over them, "You have been doing the same thing for ten minutes, what have you learned?" the two girls looked at each other, "That's what I thought, absolutely nothing. It was a draw, but neither of you backed down, that was a good thing and a bad thing. You don't give up, that's good, but you don't try to figure out what is wrong with the big picture. When that happens, try to back off for a minute and figure out your opponents weak spots. Then attack at them, Start again." The two girls circled. Piccallo had already noted there weak spots. Usagi tended to leave right side unprotected, while Minako did the same to her face. Minako noticed Usagi's first, she bluffed a left hook, and kicked her right side, Usagi hopped back a step and then went in. She punched Minako in the face almost immediately. From there it was a close match

  


~*~*~*~*~* 

  


"You two are almost complete opposites," Goku said looking down at his pupils. He had just finished sparing with them both. The winded girls looked at each other, he wasn't even out of breath! "Ami," he started to tell the small girl, "You have a very good habit of Analyzing your opponent for any weakness they might have. More people should know to do that. However, You don't black well at all, and your punches leaving something to be desired." he smiled at her, "I'll work with you on it." He turned to Makoto, "you, are very good at defense, and offense, but not good enough," He frowned at her, "You also leave your left side open, I'll have Gohan come over and work on it with you," He turned away from them and called his son.

"Yeah dad?" he asked.

"Come here," Gohan came, "I need you to work with Makoto while I work with Ami. Makoto tends to leave her left side open for attacks, just spar a bit, and no energy," 

"Alright," he turned to Makoto, "wanna spar?"

"I have no choice I guess," 

"Nope, I'd be heartbroken if you didn't," he covered his heart in mock pain as Makoto snorted.

"you'll be broken if you do that again," She told him. 

"Thank you for the warning,"

"It's the only one you'll get," she told him, and they started.

  


~*~*~*~*~*

  


Vegeta was ready to burst. They had split into groups, so that everyone could teach to the best of there ability. He had gotten stuck with Loud Mouth and Smart Ass. "WILL YOU TWO BE SERIOUS?"  
"how can we be serious if you want us to concentrate so that we don't think about anything else?" Hotaru asked with an innocent look. Vegeta growled in annoyance it had been like this for the last ten minutes, and that's how long they had been going. 

"SHUT UP, BAKA ONNA'S"

"STOP YELLING AT US AND ASK NICELY YOU POINTY HEADED SMURF," Rei yelled back.

"GET OFF YOUR ROYAL HORSE AND BE A FIGHTER INSTEAD OF AN ANNOYING BRAT," Vegeta yelled back.

"STOP ACTING SO HIGH AND MIGHTY, MR. I-HAVE-A-BEEF-WITH-THIS-PLANET-SO-I'M-GOING-TO-ACT-LIKE-A-SPOILED-CHILD."

"I'M THE TEACHER, YOU UGLY HAG,"

"I'M THE ONE YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE TEACHING, _NOT_ YELLING AT, YOU BOTHERSOME TROLL"

"I'M THE ONE IN CHARGE, YOU PRETENTIOS CHILD,"  
"THEN START ACTING LIKE IT YOU OVER GROWN LEPRECHAUN."

"LISTEN TO ME PRINCESS, I AM NOT A LEPRECHAUN OR A SNURF, UNDERSTAND?" Hotaru giggled, "AND STOP THE CONSTANT GIGGLING," 

"It's SMURF not SNURF," Rei corrected, which only made Hotaru giggle harder. He looked over and saw that Goku had given one of his charges over to his son. Vegeta decided to follow the same course of action. "_TRUNKS_," They both came over. 

"Which one?" Chibi asked his father.

"Both," Hotaru was still giggling and Rei was glaring at him, "Mirai, Go and spar with the Fireball from Hell," Hotaru started giggling harder than ever, "Chibi,see if you can calm down that Smart Ass and Spar with her," The two boys went over and Vegeta rubbed his temples. 

"So, I see you've managed to get on my fathers good side," Mirai said with a grin.

"Ha ha, very funny," Rei said, tying her long hair back.

"No, I'm serious, if he didn't like you, he'd attack you, or he'd ignore you. If he's yelling, that means he likes you, but he wont admit it."

"Hmm, I think his head was slammed into a brick wall when he was a baby," Rei growled. 

"No, he just doesn't like to admit he's wrong. He wont even admit he loves my mother," he grinned at her.

"That's horrible. In our dimension, our true loves were brain washed and sent to kill us. Our original Loves, the happiness of our existence, and with that bitch, leading them, they didn't know any better. She permanently ruined them. We knew who they were, we fell into the deepest relationship I had ever found, and then the moon was attacked, and Matallia got to them before we could warn them of her, and they killed us. When we were all reborn, she made two of them gay, and they knew in the back of their heads that it wasn't supposed to be that way, They all knew. They tried to ignore it, but they couldn't cause us pain. Each of the men had one of us that they couldn't bear to see hurt. One of them was so confused that he tried to get away at all times. He left the negaverse went to earth and tried to find love. He couldn't, but he tried so hard, Poor Makoto, it nearly broke her heart. then of course, when it came down to it, they helped more than hurt us, they just couldn't hurt there loves. Now, there's only one left, and Momaru. Jadeite still can't hurt her. He had to leave the room, when . . . when, Momaru, . . . when," 

"Shh, it's okay,"

"No it's not, if two people are in love, then you should leave that alone." She said with a frown.

"Unless the love is gone,"

"It's always there," she said, pain in her tone.

"Are you sure that's not just a shadow of what used to be?"

"I don't know," she replied in a desperate whisper.

"Think on it,"

"well, if you two are done talking, you can start to SPAR," Vegeta called from where he was watching Chibi and Hotaru.

4 hours later, Shingo knocked and told them that it was time for dinner. Hotaru giggled as Goku raced away and looked at Mirai, "Do I get a Piggy back ride to?" she asked him with her serious eyes.

"Sure, hop on," She got onto his back and he ran down. They sat at there spots. Chichi came in, took one look at them and started yelling. 

"YOU ARE ALL GOING UPSTAIRS, CHANGING YOUR CLOTHES AND WASHING YOUR HANDS AND FACES, OR YOU WONT EAT," Everyone got up, and ran upstairs. The girls all changed, and were down stairs in minutes. To there surprise, Vegeta was down there, but no one else was.

"Where is everyone?" they asked.

"Upstairs," 

"But I thought that they would get done really fast,"

"you've never seen three saiyans fighting over one bathroom,"

"oh," that shut them up. about five minutes later, the rest of them came down stairs. Chichi, Bulma, Bra, Marron, and 18 carried the food out to the table and, once they were seated, they all started to cram there faces. Ami kept reaching for food, but Derek and Chibi kept getting it first. At first she was annoyed, but then she saw Usagi elbow Oolong and Gohan. Elbowing wasn't her style, so she waited until Chibi was about to put some peas on his plate, and she put hers over his so that he put it on hers instead of his (confusing you yet?). He looked at her and grinned.

"Are we forgetting to let you eat again?" He added a couple pieces of turkey to her plate and a roll. 

"Thank you, and yes you were," she said with a smile. At Usagi's part of the table, Yamcha, Mitch and Shingo were laughing at Oolong and Gohan. Usagi, who ate as much as a saiyan, was beating them if they didn't leave any for her.

"I never knew anyone could eat more than Usagi," Shingo said in amazement.

"I never knew a human could eat as much as a saiyan," Yamcha said. As Oolong reached in and grabbed the last four rolls from the basket, Usagi bonked the top of his head. 

"Take one at a time, Pig," She grabbed three from his plate and tossed one to her brother and one to Hotaru. 

"You are a very mean person," Oolong told her.

"You are a very rude pig," Usagi answered. Mirai was telling those around him what Rei had told him. Bulma almost cried. 

"That's horrible, those poor girls," Bulma cried.

"How could they go through that at so young an age? That woman was a monster." Hotaru looked at Chichi.

"She _was_ a monster." Hotaru said with a frown. Marron thought for a moment. 

"I thought you didn't fight her," She said.

"I didn't, but I remember when She attacked the moon and I was on Saturn, not able to help my princess, or my queen. She destroyed entire races for no reason except her own insatiable greed," Mirai looked at her.

"Who was Rei's boyfriend?"

"Why?" Hotaru asked guardedly.

"She seemed so upset. Like she would give anything to make him better. She curses him one second, and the next cries that it's not his fault. It's kind of sad," Hotaru looked at him with strangely old eyes that almost didn't fit her young face, 

"Jadeite," She stood up and walked out of the dining room. 

"Hotaru? why'd she leave?" Usagi asked Bulma. Bulma shrugged. Usagi followed her, and after that, so did the other senshi.

  


~*~*~*~*

  


Damia - "Alright, I am finally done with chapters 18 thru 24. That includes editing. So they will be posted when I have time. Thank you for being patient and please R & R"


End file.
